memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2012 productions
Production / événements * 17 janvier - Le tournage de commence * 8 mai - Fin du tournage de Star Trek Into Darkness et début de la post-production. * Ré-ouverture de Star Trek: The Experience à Neonopolis Mall, Las Vegas, Nevada * Octobre - "Star Trek London 2012" Décès * 22 mai - Les cendres de James Doohan sont de nouveau envoyées dans l'espace à bord de du SpaceX Dragon vers la Station Spatiale Internationale, ainsi que celles de 307 autres personnes.http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/47514404/ns/technology_and_science-space/#.T8HQRLDYZI2 Catégorie:Chronologie de production Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * "The Rings of Time" de Greg Cox * "That Which Divides" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore TNG ;Pocket Books * "Star Trek: Typhon Pact" #6: "Plagues of Night" de David R. George III * "Typhon Pact" #7: "Raise the Dawn" de David R. George III * "Typhon Pact" #8: "Brinkmanship" de Una McCormack * "Cold Equations" #1: "The Persistence of Memory" de David Mack * "Cold Equations" #2: "Silent Weapons" de David Mack * "Cold Equations" #3: "The Body Electric" de David Mack VOY ;Pocket Books * "The Eternal Tide" de Kirsten Beyer KTL ;Simon Spotlight * "Starfleet Academy" #4: "The Assassination Game" de Alan Gratz Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * "Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations" #2: "Forgotten History" de Christopher L. Bennett * "Star Trek: Titan" #7: "Fallen Gods" de Michael A. Martin * "Star Trek: Vanguard" #8: "Storming Heaven" de David Mack Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * Décembre - Album Star Trek: "The Newspaper Comics, volume 1" contenant: TNG-VOY ;IDW Publishing * 19 septembre - "Hive" de Brannon Braga, Travis Fickett et Terry Matalas KTL ;IDW Publishing * 16 janvier - "Operation -- Annihilate!" de Mike Johnson * 21 mars - Album "Star Trek, volume 1" contenant: ** "Where no man has gone before" ** "The Galileo Seven" * 28 mars - "Vulcan's Vengeance" de Mike Johnson * 30 mai - "The Return of the Archons" de Mike Johnson * Juillet - "The Truth about Tribbles" de Mike Johnson * 24 juillet - "Star Trek, volume 2" contenant: ** "Operation -- Annihilate!" ** "Vulcan's Vengeance" * Septembre - "Hendorff" (The Redshirt's Tale) de Mike Johnson * 31 octobre - "Keenser's Story" de Mike Johnson * 21 novembre - "Mirrored" de Mike Johnson * 27 novembre - Album "Star Trek, volume 3" reprenant: ** "The Return of the Archons" ** "The Truth About Tribbles" Autres publications * 31 janvier - "The Next Generation - The Next Level" * 28 février - "Star Trek VI: musique en version longue" chez Intrada * 19 avril - "A Brief Guide to Star Trek" de Brian J. Robb chez Robinson Publishing * 5 juin - "Star Trek: The Motion Picture expanded score" chez La-La Land Records * 5 juin - "Redshirts" de John Scalvi chez Tor Books * 12 juin - "Star Trek FAQ" de Mark Clark chez Applause Books * 24 juillet - "TNG blu-ray season 1 remastered" * "Star Trek: The Next Generation 365" chez Abrams Books * 25 septembre - "Daily Calendar (2013)" * 6 novembre - "Klingon Bird of Prey Owners' Workshop Manual" de Ben Robinson et Rick Sternbach chez Haynes Publishing * 8 novembre - "Star Trek: The Complete Unauthorized History" de Bob Greenberger chez Voyageur Books * 8 décembre - "TNG blu-ray season 2 remastered" * "The Complete Unauthorized History" chez Voyageur Press * "Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years" chez 47North et becker&mayer! Jeux * 17 janvier - Le MMORPG "Star Trek Online" transite du modèle d'abonnement payant vers le modèle MMORPG gratuit 'free-to-play' * 12 juillet - Sortie de la saison 6 "Guerre de siège" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" * 13 novembre - Sortie de la saison 7 "Nouveau Romulus" du MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones * 29 août - "TNG blu-ray saison 1 remasterisée" * 12 décembre - "TNG blu-ray saison 2 remasterisée" Univers des fans thumb| thumb|5 capitaines * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be. uss-saga ouvre une section pour les fanvidéos. * Fanfilm: [[Fanfilm#Star Trek: Aurora|"Star Trek: Aurora"]], l'épisode pilote est disponible en VOSTVF (Lien sur USS Saga) * Les 5 capitaines ont posé pour la 1ère fois tous ensemble à la "Wizard World Philadelphia Comic Con 2012" * Retrouvez les comptes-rendus de M. Q (fan) qui a assisté à "Star Trek London 2012" sur son blog en:2012 (production) nl:2012 producties pt:Produções de 2012 Catégorie:Chronologie de production